metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Main observation deck
The main observation deckMetroid: Other M Premiere Edition, page 72: "Examine the chambers lining the room. As you do, an armored creature resembling a Zebesian tumbles out and onto the floor. In Search View, scan the body and examine the small insignia on its chest. When you report your findings to Adam, the other Galactic Federation soldiers, now in the '''main observation deck', make a revelation of their own.", also referred to as the '''observation deck'Page 74: "Return to the '''observation deck', where you can see out of the main viewer window. Through the window you see a large purple beast attacking the Federation soldiers. You rush out just in time to join the battle, but the creature gets the drop on you and pins you to the ground!"'' is a major room in the Exam Center. It appears in Metroid: Other M. Description As its name implies, this room serves as an observation deck for the Biosphere Test Area outside, with a large console and several computer displays present alongside a single seat. More computer displays are present on the walls above a large observation window, adjacent from the console. These show live footage from the other sectors on the BOTTLE SHIP. The room connects to the rest of the center via a Navigation Booth, which is accessible via a staircase to the left of the computer console. In gameplay, it is possible to Examine Maurice at the console, but he cannot be interacted with. Role This room is the setting of a cutscene, and is partially playable. Samus first comes to this room when she is exploring the Exam Center. Right outside the room, she gasps as she sees that the door is opened. As she cautiously enters the room, she sees James placing something underneath a console. After he awkwardly greets her, the rest of the 07th Platoon, except for Lyle appears, with the team assuming he is late. Maurice Favreau sits at the computer and finds that it has self-destructed, but sets to work recovering any data he can. After Anthony prompts James and K.G. to search the rest of the building, he stares outside the window, remarking that the Biosphere Test Area resembles the Galactic Federation training grounds. In gameplay, Anthony is seen entering a Navigation Booth to explore the rest of the center. Samus follows him, eventually coming across a dead Cyborg Zebesian. After she reports it to Adam, Maurice summons everyone back to the observation deck, having recovered a piece of data. The data reveals that bioweapons were being illegally created on the BOTTLE SHIP, under the direction of Dr. Madeline Bergman. Samus goes into a monologue reflecting on Adam's views against the use of bioweapons, and how her bringing the baby back from SR388 would go against his convictions. While Maurice continues to try decrypting the system, the soldiers resume their search for Madeline and other intelligence. After Samus defeats a group of Cyborg Zebesians, she returns to this room and hears fighting outside. Noticing that a large, lizard-like creature has begun attacking the Platoon, she quickly races out of the Exam Center to their aid. This room, as well as the rest of the Exam Center, is destroyed by an explosion after Samus descends the long elevator shaft into the Pyrosphere. While Samus later assumes that Madeline Bergman had detonated the tower to destroy evidence, it is much more likely that James (the Deleter) had planted the explosives when Samus surprised him. Samus monologue Connecting rooms *Stairwell corridor (via broken door) *Navigation Booth (via automatic door) Inhabitants *Anthony Higgs *Maurice Favreau *James Pierce (cutscene only) *K.G. Misawa (cutscene only) Gallery Exam Centre broken door.png|The damaged door into the main observation deck. File:Exam_Centre_Tower_room_Samus_and_James_HD.jpg|Samus and James turn to meet the new arrivals. File:Exam_Centre_Tower_room_Maurice_computer_HD.jpg|Maurice examines the main computer. File:Exam_Centre_Tower_room_Maurice_Anthony_and_Samus_HD.jpg|Maurice, Anthony and Samus in the main observation deck. File:Anthony_Exam_Center_HD.jpg|Anthony overlooks the "training grounds" File:Exam_Centre_Tower_room_07th_Platoon_HD.jpg|The platoon gathers around the console to read a decrypted message recovered from Dr. Madeline Bergman. References Category:Rooms Category:Biosphere Category:Exam Center Category:Unreturnable Areas